lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasservertraute
Vertraute der Wassermagie sind in den meisten Fällen für ihre Gleichgüktigkeit und Besonnenheit bekannt. Wenn es um diplomatische Entscheidungen oder objektive Analyse einer Situation geht, sind diese Vertrauten definitv die richtigen Ansprechpartner. Pinguinkönig Größe: 1,50m Erscheinung: Der Pinguinkönig ist sehr großgewachsener Pinguin welcher einen pompösen Umhang umhängen hat. Er trägt immer einen gigantischen Holzhammer mit sich herum mit dem es leicht gelingt seine Gegner zu bewingen. Charakter: Er ist von grundauf sehr ehrgeizig. Umso größer dass Problem umso besser ist es für ihn, da die Herausforderung größer ist. Desweiteren fühlt er sich als König und neigt dazu immer für seine Verbündete zu sorgen. Allerdings fehlt es ihm an Humor und Sarkasmus ist nicht seine Stärke. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Trotz Sieg hast du doch verloren. Willst du eine Revanche einfordern können?" Special: "Königliche Bestrafung" - Die normalen Angriffe des Vertrauten machen 10+5d6 Schaden. Geschichte der Seele: Wenn es jemanden gibt, der keinem Wettstreit aus dem Weg geht, ist das definitv der Pinguinkönig. Als Herrscher des Gebirges um Frostberg herum, ist er sehr beliebt. Sämtliche Kreaturen verehrten ihn, denn er schloss einen Pakt mit den Menschen die in Frostberg wohnten. Diese unterließen daraufhin sämtliche Jagdvorhaben in diesem Gebiet und im Gegensatz dazu versorgten die Lebewesen die dort lebten die Menschen mit Nahrung. Allerdings besitzt er eine große Schwäche und das ist seine Fähigkeit keinen Wettstreit auszuschlagen. Diese Schwäche wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. In einem Boxkampf gegen einen einfachen Händler, für den er sich zumindest ausgab, setzte er all seinen Herrschaftsbereich. Dagegen wettete der Händler eine kostenlose monatliche Lieferung Nahrung, die er den Menschen in Frostberg zukommen lassen würde und die diese einen Monat mit Nahrung versorgen würde. Trotz der sehr guten Boxkünste des Händlers gewann der Pinguinkönig und sorgte dafür, dass seine Untergebenen keine Abgaben an die Menschen mehr machen mussten. Doch eine Woche nach der ersten Lieferung, die von dem Händler eintraf, drehten die Menschen durch und begannen sinnlos die Kreaturen des Gebirges zu jagen. Die Lebensmittel des Händlers waren vergiftet. Der Händler nutze den Pinguinkönig um die vergiftete Ware unter die Menschen zu bringen, ohne dass diese misstrauisch werden. Der Pinguinkönig, der seinen Fehler zu spät bemerkte, schaffte es zwar seine Untertanen zum großen Teil zu beschützen, aber dafür zahlten die Menschen und der Pinguinkönig als Preis mit ihrem Leben. Der Händler nutze die entstandene Geisterstadt und die vertriebenen Kreaturen um in Ruhe ein Gefängnis in Frostberg aufzubauen. In den letzten Minuten hörte der Pinguinkönig eine warme Stimme die ihm sagte: "Trotz Sieg hast du doch verloren. Willst du eine Revanche einfordern können?" Doppelte Seeschlange Größe: 1,50m lang jeweils Erscheinung: Diese Vertraute besteht aus zwei Seeschlangen, bei der eine schwarz und die andere weiß ist. Auf ihrem Bauch befinden sich jeweils ein Symbol dass als einziger Unterschied dient. Sie können schweben und meistens sind sie um einander gewickelt. Charakter: Beide sind sehr heitere und muntere Persönlichkeiten. Sie sind sehr zuvorkommend und kammaradschaftlich. Sie agieren als eine Einheit. Das spiegelt sich auch in ihren Antowrten wieder denn sie ergäzen gegenseitig ihre Sätze. Nur wenn es perfekte Wassertemperatur geht sind die beiden uneinig. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Ihr gabt euer Leben für andere Menschen da ihr mit der Entscheidung der Mächtigeren nicht zufrieden wart. Eure Verbindung hält durch den Tod in ein neues Leben das ich euch schenke." Special: "Doppelter Angriff" - Der Vertraute greift zweimal an mit jeweils 3d6 Schaden Geschichte der Seele: Die doppelte Seeschlange ist einer der besondersten Vertrauten, weil er aus zwei Persönlichkeiten besteht. Die Gestalt stellt häufig sich als zwei Seeschlangen, die umeinander verwickelt sind, dar. Sie können sich zwar lösen, allerdings ist das ihnen extrem unangenehm, da es die Hälfte ihres Selbst entfernt. Zu ihren Lebzeiten waren beide einfache Elfen. Nicht blutsverwandt, aber trotzdem Brüder. Beste Freunde, die seit klein auf in Aladon wie normale Kinder spielten. Oftmals wurden sie auch einfach nur das Duo genannt. Als jedoch während einer Expedition ins Exil die Eltern des einen nicht mehr auftauchten, adoptierten die Eltern des anderen Kindes ihn. Obwohl sie jetzt noch stärker richtigen Zwillingen glichen, entfernten sie sich voneinander. Der adoptierte Sohn begann eine Ausbildung zum Magier der Königsgarde und der leibliche Sohn wurde Soldat und wurde der Aufklärungseinheit zu gewiesen. Beide wurde bald angesehene Elfen ihres Berufs. Als jedoch der adoptierte Sohn bei einer Besprechung der Generäle mitbekam, dass der nächste Aufklärungstrupp eine Expedition ins Exil bedeutet, mischte er sich ein und sprach sich dagegen aus. Die Generäle lachten ihn aus und wollten weiterhin den Plan durchführen. Dann bat er darum die Expedition zu begleiten. Damit waren die Generäle einverstanden, den einen fähigen Magier hatten sie sowieso mitschicken wollen. Als der adoptierte Sohn vor der Mannschaft stand, bat er sie darum nicht zu segeln, denn das Exil hatte noch nie jemand überlebt. Er selbst wollte den Befehl jedoch umsetzen und somit hatten sie nicht mit Konsequenzen wegen Befehlsverweigerung zu rechnen. Doch dann erhob sich eine Stimme aus der Menge und der leibliche Sohn meldete sich. Er sei der Anführer der Kampfgruppe und einen unerfahrenen Reisenden lasse er nicht alleine auf diese Expedition. Somit reisten die beiden alleine in Richtung Exil. Die restliche Mannschaft dankte ihnen. Sie schaften es sogar in die Nähe des Festlands des Exils, das total in Nebel gehüllt war und nur vereinzelt erkannte man Klippen und Felsen. Dann jedoch erfasste sie eine meerteilende Druckwelle, die ihr Schiff sinken ließ wobei sie mit Unterwasser gezogen wurden. Bis zum Ende waren sie unzertrennlich und entschlossen sich, dass wenn es jetzt zu Ende gehen sollte, zusammen zu sterben. Während sie langsam ertranken und ihre Hände festhielten erklang eine klare Stimme: "Ihr gabt euer Leben für andere Menschen da ihr mit der Entscheidung der Mächtigeren nicht zufrieden wart. Eure Verbindung hält durch den Tod in ein neues Leben das ich euch schenke." Icekid Größe: 1,70m Erscheinung: Er sieht aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Menschenjunge mit weißer Haut. Meistens bewegt er sich mit einer Eisscholle fort die er einfach erzeugen kann. Seine Haare sind sehr helles Blau und er hat eine sehr positive Ausstrahlung. Charakter: Ein sehr aufgeweckter Charakter ist Icekid. Durch die Begeisterung für die Kälte und Wintersport versucht er regelmäßig seinen Vertragspartner davon zu überzeugen mit ihm diese zu genießen. Als Optimist sorgt er dafür dass auch in schwierigen Situation die Hoffnung nicht verloren geht und man einen kühlen Kopf behält. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Obwohl diese Menschen dich immer nur gehasst haben und versuchten dich zu töten, hast du sie beschützt. Ich gebe dir die Chance deine Gabe auch weiterhin für andere zu benutzen ohne sie zu verletzen." Special: "Eisstarre" - Wasserzauber verursachen 2d6 mehr Schaden. Gilt nicht für andere Effekte. Geschichte der Seele: Wenn man von einem Vertrauten ein "Yo!" zu hören bekommt, kann man ziemlich sicher sein, dass es sich dabei um Icekid handelt. Seine Gestalt kommt der eines normalen Kindes aus dem Menschenreich nahe mit einem essentiellen Unterschied: Seine Haut ist komplett weiß und kalt. Zu seinem Hauptmerkmal zählt seine Begabung sich auf einer Eisscholle fortzubewegen. Zu Lebzeiten wurde Icekid das Monster aus der Höhle genannt. Seine Gestalt glich der eines Bären mit Hörnern und er bewegte sich auf zwei Beinen. Da er nicht nur von den Menschen sondern auch von den anderen Wesen des Gebirges, rund um Frostberg gemieden wurde, war er stets allein. Nachts schlich er sich oft hinaus und beobachtete die Menschen. Nicht um sie zu essen, da er ein Pflanzenfresser war, nein, nur um zu beobachten und zu träumen. Träumen von einem Leben in dem die Leute keine Angst von ihm hatten, träumen von einem Leben in der er andere Lebewesen berühren konnte, ohne dass diese sofort gefroren. Denn das ist sein Fluch: Seine Berührungen unterkühlen sofort. Die einzige Zeit mit anderen verbringt er, wenn gelegentlich Menschen vorbei kommen um ihn zu jagen und zu töten. Da ihre Versuche allerdings stets erfolglos bleiben, hatte er keine Angst vor ihnen. Seine Haut ist dick genug um gewöhnliche Waffen abzuwehren und Magie wird durch seinen Pelz aufgehoben. Dadurch machte er immer ein Spiel daraus, wenn die Jäger kamen. Er nahm eine Eisscholle und flitzte auf ihr durch die Gegend während die Jäger verzweifelt versuchten, ihn zu töten. Das war die schönste Zeit für ihn. Da die Menschen allerdings merkten, dass Sie ihm nichts anhaben konnten, versuchten sie ihn zu begraben und brachten die Höhle, in der er lebte, zum Einstürzen. Das kümmerte ihn jedoch wenig, da er genug Vorräte hatte um sich wieder aus der Höhle hinauszukämpfen. Doch das Einstürzen der Höhle verursachte ein kleines Beben, das eine Lawine auslöste, die direkt auf Frostberg zuraste. "Haben sie verdient", dachte er sich kurz. "Selbst schuld, wenn sie mich töten wollen". Doch er merkte, dass er den Menschen nie einen Grund gegeben hat, ihn nicht töten zu wollen. "Sie können ja nicht wissen, dass ich ihnen nichts tun will", dachte er sich. Daraufhin fror er die eingestürzten Trümmer alle ein und zertrümmerte diese mit einem mächtigen Hieb. Als er am Ausgang seiner Höhle stand, sah er die Lawine, die schon kurz vor dem Dorf war. Er nahm sich eine Eisscholle, raste den Berg hinunter und stellte sich vor den Eingang zum Dorf. Dort angekommen wurde ihm erst klar, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Wie könne die Lawine aufhalten? Er könne nur Dinge einfrieren. Er hat zwar schon Schnee weiter gefrieren lassen, aber daraus entsteht nur Eis und solch eine große Menge könne er nicht einfrieren. Als er sich um drehte, sah er die Blicke der Bewohner, die ihn als größere Bedrohung ansahen, als die Lawine und er überlegte sich, sie doch einfach sterben zu lassen. Doch dann merkte er wie ein kleiner Junge ihn an seinem Bein anstupste und ihm sagte, er solle doch bitte etwas machen, er sei doch so ein starker großer Mann. Ein Mann sagte er. Kein Monster. Keine Bestie. Ein Mann, den er um Hilfe bat. Da fasste er den Entschluss die Lawine aufzuhalten und versuchte so viel Schnee einzufrieren wie er konnte um möglichst viele Menschen in der Stadt zu retten. Er ging ein Stück vor das Dorf und rammte seine Hände in Schnee und begann zu brüllen. "Frier ein du Schnee!", dachte er die ganze Zeit. "Verschone diese naiven aber glücklichen Menschen", rief er sich immer wieder zu. Und das der Schnee und Teile der Lawine begannen einzufrieren. Nach einiger Zeit war ein großer Teil der Lawine zu Eis geworden. Zwei Häuser wurden zwar unter den Schneemassen begraben, allerdings sind diese nicht eingestürzt. Als er sich aufrichtete sah er den kleinen Jungen jubelend umher springen. Der Junge freute sich, dass sie gerettet waren. Es war das erste Mal das Icekid berührt wurde. Als er die Hände wieder aus dem gefrorenem Schnee nahm und sich aufrichtete, rannte das Kind zu ihm in hin. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt begann sein Körper plötzlich zu gefrieren. Noch bevor das Kind bei ihm ankam, war er komplett zu Eis erstarrt und zerbrach. Mit dem letzten Atemzug den er noch tätigen konnte, hörte er eine alte männliche Stimme ihm zu flüstern "Obwohl diese Menschen dich immer nur gehasst haben und versuchten dich zu töten, hast du sie beschützt. Ich gebe dir die Chance deine Gabe auch weiterhin für Andere zu benutzen ohne sie zu verletzen." Kryophönix Größe: 50cm Erscheinung: Alte Legenden behaupte der Kryophönix wäre ein Geisterwesen dass den Winter und die Kälte mitbringt. Auch wenn dieser Mythos inzwischen richtig gestellt wurde, ist der Anblick des Kryophönix wunderschön. Nicht nur die Gestallt aus purem Eis, sondern auch die Polarlichter die über dem Vertrauten erscheinen machen dieser Vertrauten zu einer wahren Augenweide. Von der Größe ist der Vertraute nichts besonderes, etwas größer als Adler oder Habicht und damit so ungefähr einen halben Meter hoch. Charakter: Seine Persönlichkeit ist dahingehend sehr ruhig und gelassen. Auch wenn es ihm an Mitgefühl fehlt so trifft immer die rationalste Entscheidung für sich und seinen Vertragspartner. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Ein Seele so Willenstark ist etwas ganz besonderes und doch hast du die Welt nicht richtig spüren können. Du hast Stärke und Lebenswillen bewiesen und ich geb dir die Möglichkeit es in die Welt herauszutragen und selbst die Welt doch noch ein bisschen mehr zu fühlen." Special: "Ei aus Eis" - Ummantelt der Vertragspartner um 50% HP nach 2 Runden zu Heilen. Dabei wird aller einkommende Schaden auf den Vertrauten abgeleitet. Danach ist der Vertraute 2 Stunden bewusstlos. Geschichte der Seele: Geboren als Ork und auch dort aufgewachsen war der Vertrauter mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit geboren worden: Er ist nicht in der Lage Schmerzen oder ähnliches zu Spüren. Seine Nerven sind fast komplett taub. Durch das Fehlen von körperlichen Schmerzen entwickelte er auch nicht Empathie, da er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Doch auch wenn er körperlich nichts spürte so merkte er den seelischen Schmerz. Den er wurde schon von klein auf von den anderen Orks immer gemieden, da er seltsam sei. Doch bei der ersten Jagd, im jugendlichen Alter, fiel auf dass die Fähigkeit auch Vorteile mit sich bringt. Sie wurden von einigen Wargen angegriffen und die Jägergruppe wurde angegriffen und vernichtend geschlagen. Zumindest fast. Den der Vertrauter kämpfte rücksichtlos weiter bis er alle Wargen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Er war kein sonderlich starker Kämpfer und er war von Wunden übersäht, aber durch das Ausbleiben von Schmerzen kämpfte er immer weiter ohne zu zögern oder nachzulassen. Mit der Erkenntnis wurde er vom Kriegsführer selbst zu einem starken Krieger ausgebildet um ihn als Monster auf dem Schlachtfeld zu haben. Auch wenn der Vertraute wusste dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert sind sondern nur an seiner Kampfkraft war es doch ein schönes gefühl nicht immer nur gemieden zu werden. So gab er sein Bestes um den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und wurde schnell zu einem starken Ork Kämpfer. Als es wieder zu Schwierigkeiten an der Grenze kam, kämpfte er gegen die Elfen Armee die versuchte ein Stück Land der Orks zu beanspruchen. Es war eine sehr einseitge Sache für die Elfen da die Orks nicht mit magischen Angriffen in dem Ausmaße gerechnet haben. Interessiert an der Unerschrockenheit und an dem offensichtlichen Fehlen von Schmerzen des Vertrauten, wurde er gefangen genommen und für Tests nach Aladon gebracht. In Aladon angekommen braucht Sie ihn in einer Art Labor was sich nicht sonderlich von einem Operationssaal unterschied. Ein Elf mit dem Namen Traniel Rablet begann einige Untersuchungen und Tests. Dem Vertrauten machte dies nichts aus den er empfand nichts. Doch nach einigen Wochen kam der Elf an mit einigen Runen an. Diese befestigte er an seinem Körper und mit dem Aktivieren spürte er wie sein Mana begann sich wehren und sich bewegte gegen den normalen Fluss. Danach hatte er das Gefühl dass er über seinem Körper leicht stehen würde. Komplett frei von den Fesseln und ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Leichtigkeit. Einen kurzen momentan darauf war er wieder voll in seinem Körper und war wieder gefesselt und er spürte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper die er nur wenige Momente aushielt und danach das Bewusstsein verlor. Er erlangte in den nächsten Tage öfter kurz das Bewusstsein aber nach wenigen Minuten lauten Schreiens fiel er wieder in Ohnmacht. Als einige Wochen vergingen erhöht sich die Dauer des Wachzustands. Als er nicht mehr unerträgliche Schmerzen hatte und gelernt hatte damit umzugehen suchte ihn wieder Traniel Rablet auf. Er informierte ihn darüber was genau passiert war. Die Nerven waren physikalisch Intakt gewesen doch die Verbindung um Gehirn und damit zu Seele war unterbrochen. Das sei auch der Grund gewesen warum sein Mana nicht kontrollierbar für ihn gewesen sei. Körper und Seele waaren nicht in Einklang. Er habe bei dem Unterfangen seinen Körper und seine Seele voneinander getrennt um eine perfekte Synchronisation hinzukriegen. Dafür hat er das Mana in seinem Körper komplett durcheinander gebracht mit Hilfe der Runen. Nach dem er plötzlich eine Verbindung zu allen Nerven hatte, musste er sich an die neue Reize gewöhnen. Babys haben ein 1000 von den Nerven und sind schon schnell mit Reizen überfordert. Du hast das 1000 fache auf einen Schlag bekommen was normale Leute einfach getötet hätte. Doch dein Kampfeswille war stark genug um dagegen zu kämpfen und es zu ertragen. Der Vertraute erwiderte, dass all die Schmerzen die er seelisch zugefügt bekommen hat deutlich schlimmer waren als all die körperlichen Schmerzen. Heuchlerisch gerührt von seiner Story bedankte sich Rablet von dem jungen Orc und wünscht ihm eine gute Reise ins Totenreich. Daraufhin kamen zwei Wachen rein, nahmen ihre Schwerter und stachen in die Brust des Vertrauten. Gedanken von Trauer und Entäuschung, den er konnte endlich verstehen was die anderen immer für Schmerzen hatten, wie sie sich fühlten. Gerne auch mal die sanfte Berührung der Mutter einmal spüren wäre ihm lieb gewesen. "Ein Seele so Willenstark ist etwas ganz besonderes und doch hast du die Welt nicht richtig spüren können. Du hast Stärke und Lebenswillen bewiesen und ich geb dir die Möglichkeit es in die Welt herauszutragen und selbst die Welt doch noch ein bisschen mehr zu fühlen." Urzeitkreatur Größe: 1,20m Erscheinung: Vom Aussehen ist dieser Vertrauter sehr einzigartig. Er ist nicht wirklich zu vergleichen mit einer bisher existierender Wesen die in Vagorn bekannt sind. Der Vertraute ist eine alte Meereskreatur. Der Unterkörper besteht aus einem langen Schweif der zum Manövrieren durch das Wasser dient. Sein Oberkörper ähnelt dem eines humanoiden Wesens. Die Arme sind ebenfalls für die Fortbewegung unter Wasser gemacht. Charakter: Selbst weiß er nicht aus welcher Zeit er stammt und wann er gelebt hat. Selbst wenn hat er zur Lebzeit nur im Wasser gelebt und kenne das Festland kaum. Es ist gut möglich dass er älter ist als die tausendjährige Schildkröte. Von der Persönlichkeit errinnert der Vertraute stark an einen älteren weisen Mann. Er erteilt gerne Ratschläge und hilft wo er kann. Auch wenn sein Aussehen furchteinflösende Züge hat ist er ein Wesen dass für den Frieden lebt und alle Probleme gerne gewaltfrei löst. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Dein Bedürfnis zu Helfen ist stark in deinem Herzen. Ich gebe dir die Chance viele weitere Konflikte zu verhindern" Special: "Erhabens Wissen" - Erlaubt das Erlernen eines weiteren Wasserzaubers. Geschichte der Seele: Das morgentlichen Schimmern kommt wieder von der Oberfläche und erleuchtet das Meer. Ein kleiner Fisch öffnet seine Augen und macht sich wieder mit dem neuen Tag vertraut. Er ist gestern wieder außerhalb des Schwarms geschwommen und dann alleine schlafen gegangen. Da hat er nochmal Glück gehabt dass er nicht gefressen wurde, dachte er sich während er sehr unbekümmert sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schwarm machte. Angekommen war die freudige Begrüßung die er erwartet hatte durch eine Standpauke seitens Schwarmführers ersetzt worden war. Doch bevor der Streit groß ausbrechen konnte, kam ein weiterer Fisch dazu der den Schwarmanführer beruhigte und gleichermaßen dem Ausreißer die Leviten las. Dieser Fisch war der Vertraute. Einige im Schwarmkollektiv waren der Meinung dass es deutlich weniger Fische im Schwarm gebe wenn er nicht die Streite schlichten konnte. Ein ruhiges und nicht zu aufregendes Leben führte er im Schwarm und damit war er zufrieden. Er hatte eine große Familie und selbst auf Gefahren haben sie immer rechtzeitig reagieren können. Doch während sie sich wieder mal verstecken mussten, weil eine Meereskreatur Ihre Fährte aufgenommen hatte. Erfolgreich versteckt brach die Meereskreatur ihre Verfolgung ab und wollte gerade zurück schwimmen. Erleichterung machte sich unter den Fischen breit. Doch bevor die Meereskreatur aus der Reichweite war, stürmte eine weitere Meereskreatur auf die Andere zu und rammte sie. Irritiert davon hielten sich die Fische weiterhin versteckt und verfolgten die Geschehnisse. Die angegriffen Kreatur fragte wiederholt was das sollte, doch die andere reagierte nicht und griff erneut an. Diesmal biss sie sich fest. Mit einem starken Schlag auf den Rumpf befreite er sich und schwam schnell davon. Die andere Kreatur nahm die Verfolgung auf. Endlich konnten die Fische aus ihrem Versteck kommen und weiter schwimmen. Doch der Vertraute fehlte. Er weiß nicht warum, aber er hasse es wenn zwei Verbündete streiten und bekämpften und müsse der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Während er schwomm schrien seine Gedanken nur dass er wahnsinnig sei sich als frisches Futter direkt auszuliefern. Doch sein Herz war lauter dass ihm sagte dass er ihnen helfen solle. Es ging ziemlich weit runter in die Tiefen der Gewässer. Desto tiefer es ging umso wenig Licht war da und er konnte weniger sehen. Doch iwann begann es wieder heller zu werden doch nicht wegen der Sonne von oben, sondern durch ein Leuchten das von unten kam. Ein hellerleuchtete Stadt aus Stein die nicht erreichbar was für Wasserwesen da sie Luft hatten. Direkt dort unten befand sich auch ein Nest der Meereskreaturen wo einige andere noch standen. Die angegriffene Kreatur bat die anderen um Hilfe doch diese regten sich nicht sondern sorgten durch eine Kreisbildung sogar dafür dass die beiden Kämpfen konnten. Als er sieht dass der Kampf sich nun entgültig anannt schwomm er in ihre Mitte und schrie doch dass sie aufhören sollen. Dadurch dass sein Stimme leise war im Verhältnis zu diesen riesigen Wesen, bekamm nur die angriffene Meereskreatur überhaupt ein leises Piepsen mit. Als er merkte dass seine Worte nicht ankamen, schwam zu dem angegriffenen Wesen und schrie ins im Ohr dass zumindest er es versteht. Gut unterhalten von dem Versuch des Vertrauten zu schlichten flüsterte ihm nur zu dass er von seinem Mut beeindruckt sei aber jetzt verschwinden solle weil er sonst sterben wird. Der Tatsache wieder bewusst geworden dass er unter ihnen in der Nahrungskette ist schwom er ein Stück weg. Doch er blieb noch in der Nähe um zu beobachten und zu überlegen wie er es vielleicht schaffen können den Kampf ohne Verletzte zu beenden. Doch bevor der Kampf richtig losgehen konnte öffnete sich der Kreis aus Meereskreaturen der den Ring des Kampfes darstellte und aus der Stadt kam ein roter Strahl entgegen der das angegriffenen Wesen traf. Daraufhin verloren alle die Aggressionen und schwammen als Rudel zurück nach oben. Erfreut aber auch verwundert schwom er auch wieder zurück. Als er seine Rückreise antrat trete die Meereskreatur um die ihn zuvor wegschickt und schwam ihm entgegen. Offen begrüßend stand der Vertraute da und einen Moment später wurde er gefressen. In den etzten Momenten in dem Maul des Wesens als er von den Zähnen zerfleischt wurde, verspürte er neben den Schmerzen auch ein Form von Erleichterung dass der Streit friedlich beendet wurde. "Dein Bedürfnis zu Helfen ist stark in deinem Herzen. Ich gebe dir die Chance viele weitere Konflikte zu verhindern" Wassernepu Größe: 0,50m Erscheinung: Nepus sind kleine Kreaturen welche meisten Unterirdische Leben und in Vagorn selten anzutreffen sind. Sie besitzen keine Magie und ernähren sich anscheinend nur Pflanzen und Mineralien. Durch ihre kleine Größe sind oft zu übersehen falls diese sich an die Oberfläche trauen. Sie sind aber nicht sonderlich scheu, sondern hingegen eher neugierig und ein wenig quirlig. Der Wassernepu ist im Gegensatz zu den normalen Nepus ein richtiger Wasserliebhaber und liebt es zu schwimmen/tauchen. So ist seine Erscheinung dann auch immer dass er in einer Wasserkugel sich befindet oder zumindest eine Wasserkugeln in der Hand hält. Charakter: Der Wassernepu mag es immer kühl und feucht. So will er bei jeder Gelegenheit sich in eine Wasserquelle legen z.b. eine Wasserschalle oder Regentonne. Er ist zudem sehr verspielt und neugierig. Ansonsten liebt er es Gegner im Kampf einzufrieren oder Verbündete Nass zu spritzen mit Heilung. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Ein Leben welches friedlich und glücklich gelebt wird, kann ich dir viele zeigen und diese kannst du erleben." Special: "Wasserliebhaber" - Normales Trinkwasser stellt gering Mana beim Vertragspartner her. (5 Mana) Geschichte der Seele: Der Vertraute war zu Lebzeiten ein Gladiator in illegalen Kampfarenen. Die meisten der dort kämpfenden Gladiatoren werden als Sklaven gehalten. So besteht der Alltag aus Trainieren, Kämpfen und Schlafen. Solange zumindest bis man im Kampf sein Leben verliert. Doch der Vertraute war so ein gewaltiger Fleischberg der alleine schon aus physikalischen Gründen meistens die Oberhand hatte. Doch sein Gemüt war alles andere als Gewaltätig und so war er nicht im Stande seinen Gegner im Ring den finalen Gnaden stoß zu geben. Doch obwohl er seine Kämpfe verlor ist er nie getötet worden, da er körperlich zu Robust war und die kritischen Treffer frühzeitig abwehren konnte. Daraus schlug allerdings sein Besitzer einen Vorteil. Er schlug dem Vertrauten vor dass er sich jedes mal schlagen lassen soll und die Kämpfe ruhig verlieren soll, dann würde er auf den Gegner seinen Einsatz bringen. Etwas seltsam kam ihm das ganze vor weil er dadurch wenig Gewinn machen würde, aber er froh dass er keine Schläge mehr bekam fürs Verlieren. Jedoch bemerkte wie seine zukünftigen Kämpfe teilweise komische Wendungen nahm wo der Gegner oft durch seltsame Umstände mitten im Kampf verstarben. Und darüber war sein Besitzer auch nicht traurig oder sauer, sondern zufällig hatte er in diesen Kämpfen auf Ihn gesetzt. So bemerkte er dass in die Schläge die der Vertraute in Kämpfen austeilte noch zusätzlich magische Effekte auf den Gegner wirken. Diese kamen vom Besitzer. Als er dies bemerkte warnte er im Kampf jedesmal seinen Gegner und ab dann verlor er wieder regelmäßig seine Kämpfe. Nachdem der Trick des Besitzers nicht mehr klappte, verlor sein gesamtes Geld. Er konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen woran das lag. Aber aus purem Zorn und Verzweiflung begann er den Vertrauten zu Foltern. Dies ertrug all die Schmerzen. Am Ende wurde er viele Male verkauft, aber keiner wollte ihn zum Kämpfen nutzen, da er nicht bereit war entgültig das Leben seines Gegners zu beenden. Am Ende wurde für wenige Goldstücke an einen Kultisten verkauft welcher ihn opferte. Als er merkte wie das Leben aus seinem Körper schwand war glücklich und traurig zu gleich. Obwohl er es nicht bereut wie er sein Leben gelebt hat und damit viele Tode verhindern konnte, hätte er auch gerne mal ein Leben gelebt wo nicht Furcht sondern Fröhlichkeit sein Leben bestimmt. Als dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf gerade am verstummen war hörte er eine kraftvolle und warme Stimme die zu ihm sprach: "Ein Leben welches friedlich und glücklich gelebt wird, kann ich dir viele zeigen und diese kannst du erleben."Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Wasserschule Category:Vertraute